Softness Of A Lion
by talinsquall
Summary: There was nothing Cloud could do to win Leon back. That's why he's using Axel instead. Cloud/Leon/Axel. Yaoi, Non-con, Threesome, Lemons, Bondage, Cursing. Revised 2/17/09. 2nd Revision 7/18/09.


A/N: This is just to keep my brain going. I primarily have Axel on the brain, and I don't want him to die, even though he does in KH2. Yay for fan fiction. This will be AU. Since Axel's alive, and he came back without his fire powers. This is also my first threesome. Yikes! I'm still poking this story outline with a stick. Cloud's harem... knocks herself in the head with the stick. Originally posted 12/06/08. Revised 2/17/09. 2nd Revision 7/18/09 (Ironed out some old mistakes, fixed inconsistencies, and made Axel sound less like Reno, although I remain adamant that he's Reno's Nobody, yo.).

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon knew for sure Cloud could do nothing to win him back. Cloud was sure, too. That's why he's using Axel instead.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Axel (in that order)

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, NON-CON, BONDAGE, Cursing, Disgusted-At-Everybody-Including-Himself Lion, Scared and Manipulative Former Flurry of Dancing Flames, Crazy! Possessive Chocobo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Softness Of A Lion**

XXX

Leon brimmed over with curiosity.

Cloud had gone missing again, for two whole weeks. Well, not completely missing, he would come to the Marketplace to buy supplies and food. Enough for a whole family. He would sometimes have bruises and scratches, not yet been healed by the Mako.

This greatly disturbed Leon.

For the bruises and scratches to remain, from Cloud's private home to the Marketplace, the person who did it must have been fighting for their life.

At this time, Leon refused to hunt down and ask Cloud about the situation.

Months ago, the married couple had broken up for the fourth, and final time, since Cloud had crashed back down, after killing Sephiroth.

Leon had finally called the relationship quits, because he refused to be completely submissive to Cloud's dominating whims.

Being the de facto Mayor of Radiant Garden, Leon decided it would be in the best interest of the village for him to check out the situation.

For the safety of the village, and the unknown captive, this was the reason Leon decided to investigate Cloud's house, not his broken heart.

Leon burned that bridge when Cloud slapped him for the last time.

XXX

Of course, Leon waited until Cloud had left, to make the first run of morning deliveries.

Slowly opening the door to Cloud's house, Leon peered inside. He was surprised his key still worked in the lock.

Leon shrugged off his suspicions. He acknowledged things like that didn't matter to Cloud, since he could kill anything both the Light and the Darkness would ever produce.

Moving around the family room/kitchen, Leon found nothing out of the ordinary. With a deep frown, he was about to walk out, when he heard a distinct thump come from the bedroom upstairs.

Heart quickening with adrenaline, Leon lightly jumped the stairs, two-at-a-time, to get to Cloud's bedroom.

Opening the door, Leon stopped cold, gazing wide-eyed at the vision lying before him on Cloud's big bed.

Axel. It was Axel.

Sora had described the Nobody, before he left to return to Destiny Islands.

Thin, red-haired, big green eyes with teardrop tattoos below.

Axel lay completely naked, with a ball-gag shoved in his mouth. The saliva left to drip, along with his tears. Wrists tied tight to the wrought-iron leaf headboard.

Because he had tried to loosen the ropes, Axel's fingers had started to turn blue.

A penis ring kept Axel's erection dripping and tight.

Axel's weary eyes, expecting to see Cloud, glanced up to view a shocked Leon.

Eyes widening, with shock, Axel screamed around the ball-gag.

To Leon, the noise sounded like Axel screamed his name, along with, "Help!"

The sounds of Axel's pleadings moved Leon to action.

Rapidly bringing Lionheart down on Axel's tied hands, Leon freed the bruised wrists. He then gingerly released the ball-gag from Axel's mouth.

Leon left the penis ring to Axel, thinking he would take it off himself.

Instead, to Leon's surprise, Axel threw long arms around the Lion's neck, and held on tight. "I knew you'd come. Fucking knew it. Strife said to give up hope. After he treated you, like a bitch, you would never set foot in this house again. I knew you'd come for me. Too good for him. Too good for that crazy fucker."

Leon attempted to disengage Axel's tight clench around his neck, so he could get him dressed, and out of the house.

Cloud always knew, when a disturbance bubbled to the surface, in his little world. He could be driving up on Fenrir, while Axel chattered away.

Leon knew Cloud still loved him and would never try to kill him. However, he didn't know if the same treatment applied to Axel.

Axel didn't help Leon one bit. In fact, he used his arm strength to force Leon to lay back down with him.

"Axel! Come on! We don't have time. Cloud could be back any moment. I need to get you away from here and safe. We can talk later."

Vehemently shaking his head, Axel began to kiss Leon all over his face and neck. He moved one long leg around, to clip Leon's thin waist in. keeping Leon on the bed.

Leon knew he and Axel were in great danger. They had to leave.

At first, Leon couldn't explain why he started getting an erection. His SEED-trained mind quickly deduced it to be Axel's exotic scent.

For some reason, Axel smelled really good.

The longer Leon stayed. The stronger the scent permeated the room.

Knowing his scent had taken effect, a smirking Axel continued to babble away. "It was supposed to be you. You were supposed to find me. I watched you for a long time. Way before I got killed. So soft. Always taking care of everybody. If I crashed here, I knew you'd take good care of me. I didn't count on the Crazy finding me first. He went fucking psycho, when I screamed I only wanted you. Love you. I'll never love him. Goddamn bastard. Hits me when I talk back. Fucks me dry till I bleed. You would never. Would you, Leon? You would treat me like a mate should be treated. Wouldn't you?"

Finding Axel's ramblings hard to follow, Leon found himself nodding, in agreement.

What the hell?!?

Leon didn't even know Axel.

A confused Leon kissed and licked Axel's neck. Scarred, battle-worn hands caressed Axel's writhing, thin, white body.

Axel lustily returned Leon's caresses, rubbing a leaking erection against Leon's belts.

The SEED in Leon screamed the alarm. Leave. Gotta leave before Cloud gets back!

Enthralled by Axel, Leon's body wouldn't listen. "Axel? What happened to your fire powers and chakrams. Why couldn't you defend yourself against Cloud, until I could get to you?"

Sighing at the annoying interruption, Axel rubbed his cheek against Leon's. "All gone. I lost them when Sora locked the final Door to Darkness. I didn't think I would need them anymore with you. I believed Strife would remain stuck in the Darkness with the other psycho. I should have known. My luck sucks ass."

Leon took this time to remove his many belts and tight leather pants. He couldn't get his shirt off, because Axel refused to let go.

Leon's stealthy hand probed, testing Axel's readiness.

Leon was again shocked, when his fingers met a small, lubricated anal plug.

Moving back, Axel frowned sadly at Leon. The tears dripping down. "I'm still tight. I would have been tighter. Strife ripped me up, when I refused him. I wanted you to be my first. I wanted it so bad to be you. I'm sorry."

With a smile, Leon shook his head. Leaning in, he licked away Axel's tears.

Relieved that Leon still wanted him, Axel giggled and relaxed.

Removing the plug, Leon probed Axel to check for tearing.

Axel seemed to be fine and stretched enough for entry.

Leon moved away from Axel. Blue-gray eyes met glowing green.. "You sure you want this? You say you love me, but you don't know me. I won't lie and say I love you, because I don't know you at all. Are you sure?"

Axel smiled happily. So different!

Leon personified softness, hope, and Light to Axel.

Axel had never been so sure of anything in his life. "Don't keep me waiting, Leon. So tired of the hard and the pain. Show me the soft. Okay?"

With a small nod, Leon slowly entered Axel's tight heat.

Axel rushed Leon, by locking bony ankles behind the small of Leon's back. He pushed Leon roughly forward into his body. He didn't stop pushing, until Leon was balls-deep.

Axel released a big sigh. So big. Leon felt so good inside.

Axel finally felt complete.

Leon hastily remembered to remove Axel's penis ring. This earned him a laugh of joy and relief.

With an answering smile, Leon began to thrust in-and-out.

Axel groaned and moaned, while clenching his anal muscles, in concert, with Leon's thrusting. He caressed Leon's sweating back and ran long fingers through Leon's hair. "I knew you'd be good. Mm. Oh! Yeah! Right there! Ha! Right there, baby! Oh! Soft and gentle. UN! Just.. Uh What I.. Ha! Ah! Need!"

Axel grinned.

Leon grinned back.

Both enjoying the experience to the fullest.

Leon couldn't speak. His attention too wrapped up in Axel's tightness. He hadn't been the giver in so long, since Rinoa. He had forgotten how great it felt.

Once Leon got Axel out of this damned house, he'd make sure and treat him right.

Leon figured the relationship would be good for him too.

With Reconstruction ended. Leon needed someone to take care of.

Axel wanted to be taken care of.

If it wasn't for Cloud…

Oh fuck! Cloud!

Halting his hip's thrusts, Leon began to hastily withdraw.

Axel scrabbled at retreating shoulders, to keep Leon where he was. "What the hell! What's wrong? Don't stop, Leon! I'm almost there! Don't leave me hanging like Strife. You're not cruel like that. I know you're not! Come on!"

Fighting Axel's embrace, Leon shook his head. He wanted to thrust inside Axel's body forever, but Cloud could show up any second.

Leon had to get Axel away. "Axel! Let go! I shouldn't have started this. You're going to get killed, if Cloud finds us! Let go!"

Axel began to cry again. He covered big green eyes with shaking fingers. "Dammit! Why did you have to spoil it! You're going to leave me! Leave me to the psycho!"

With a groan, Leon stopped struggling, and rested his forehead against Axel's. "You really want me to marry you?"

Axel nodded through his sobs.

Lowering himself, Leon enveloped Axel's frightened boy in a tight embrace. "I can't marry you, if you're dead, and I'm chained in the basement. So stop fighting me. Let me get us both out of here. Once we're back in our own home, I'll marry you. I promise."

Quickly recovering from his outburst, Axel gave Leon a deep kiss. He knew Leon always kept his promises. Sora had told him so.

Unlocking his ankles, Axel let Leon's neck go, so he could pull out. "Okay, Husband. Let's go."

Grinning again, Leon began to pull out.

Hearing his damned-almost-divorced-spouse's low voice behind them, Leon froze, dying a little inside. "There's only one Husband in our family, Squall. It's me.

Emitting a small scream, Axel frantically clutched Leon to his own body. After a quick roll-over, he covered Leon's body with his own. "Don't hurt him, Strife! Don't hurt him! It was me! All me! I let my scent out. Mesmerized him wicked-like. He didn't know up-from-down. You can do what you want with me. Let him go, Strife! I'm begging you!"

Striding over, Cloud halted Axel's rant by grabbing him roughly by the long, red hair.

With a low warning growl, Leon clutched Axel closer.

With a smirk, Cloud looked down towards his Light. "Finish marking the bitch, Leon, so I can mark you. I can't have my mate running around free. People get ideas. Then I have to kill them. Mr. Mayor doesn't like that. Does he?"

Snarling, Leon slapped Cloud's hand away from Axel's head. He sat up, holding Axel tight.

Having forgotten Axel's body still encased him to the root, Leon remembered, when Axel reflexively clenched. He moaned with the sweet sensation.

Axel placed his hands on Leon's shoulders. "Leon? Forget about him. Just love me before you leave. Leave me with a little softness to remember, before you go."

Leering, Cloud slouched down on the wooden chair near the fireplace. Gloved hand resting idle on his lap.

Leon growled. He knew the sick pervert would start jacking off, whenever he began to thrust again.

However, Axel pleaded and Leon owed him that much.

Leon would handle Cloud later. He always could, when no one else was able to, not even Aerith.

Resting closed eyes against Axel's collarbone, so he couldn't see Cloud's satisfied leer anymore, Leon began to thrust anew. This time, he fisted Axel's erection, bringing him along.

Grasping Leon's shoulders, Axel gyrated thin hips to match the hard thrusts. "Oh yes! Yes! There! Right there! Oh! Oh! Don't stop, Leon! Ah! Ha! Don't stop! Ah! Ah!

Leon heard Cloud's familiar groaning next to the fireplace.

Sick perverted fuck.

Leon would finish this and get Axel far away from Cloud. A place where the both of them would be safe.

Leon lost his concentration, when he felt Axel's head jerked away. Looking up, he saw Cloud forcing his large erection into Axel's mouth.

Axel sucked fast, so Cloud would come quickly.

Leon could only snarl and thrust away.

When he came, Axel's eyes widened. He screamed around Cloud's thrusting erection.

Feeling Axel's anal muscles tighten painfully around him, Leon yelled ,in response. Semen jerked up fast into Axel's hot bowels He groaned, while being milked dry.

With Cloud pushing them both over on the bed, Leon's body listlessly followed Axel's.

Axel caught Leon's lax body, holding a weary head close to newly beating heart.

Leon's eyes shot open.

Feeling Cloud's naked fingers begin to probe his entrance, Leon began to wiggle and protest.

Axel held Leon down.

Leon felt betrayed. "You too, Axel. You'll let him hurt me too? You know what he's like. I can't be that way, Axel. It isn't in me. He'll beat me to death before I let him rule me."

Axel sensed Leon's penis begin to rise inside him, with Cloud's increased ministrations, to Leon's rectum.

Unlike Axel, Cloud loved Leon. He tried to make sex as painless as possible for his Lion.

With a stubborn shake of the head, Axel moaned. "Sorry, Leon. I can't let ya go. Now I felt it for real, I can't say goodbye to the softness. Too good. If you leave, it will kill me. Do you want that? You don't love me now, but you will. I'll make you love me."

When Cloud entered him, Leon groaned.

Bigger than Leon, Cloud always thrust himself in with one thrust.

Axel whined, feeling Leon's erection move inside his own body.

An earnest Cloud began to thrust, once he quickly rediscovered Leon's prostate.

Axel's moans became louder, along with Leon's, while Cloud moved Leon inside Axel.

Leon, unwillingly, went along for the ride.

Talking, in a truly self-satisfied voice, Cloud punctuated each word with a hard thrust. "See, Squall. Did good. Found you your own bitch to take care of. You take care of him. I take care of you. All one happy fucking family. Knew you wouldn't come back on your own. Needed a puppy to save. Lucky me. Found one half-dead in the Dark Depths."

Axel whined at being put down so. He knew he would always be dirt. He just hated Leon hearing it.

Clutching Axel tighter, to reassure him, Leon kissed the side of his forehead. "Crazy! Uh! Leave you! Argh! Soon Uh! As you Ha! Blow! Take Axel. Uh! Leave!"

Between moans, Axel rubbed his head against Leon's, seeking comfort.

Doubling the power behind his thrusts, Cloud fucked Leon as hard as he ever fucked Axel. "Never leave me again, Squall. You leave me. Axel dies. I'll leave his dead body on your front porch. You know I will!"

Leon was sure his hips would break. He had no idea how Axel could stand it.

Frightened, Axel just screamed. Holding on tighter to Leon, he orgasmed.

Releasing a rattling sob, Leon, once again, felt his erection milked dry.

Pumping a few more times, Cloud swore, before filling Leon's bowels to overflowing. With a grunt, he pulled out.

Gazing at Leon's obscenely dripping entrance, Cloud grinned. "Make it easier on all of us, Mate. Come back to me. You marry Axel. I'll have Axel to be my bitch, and you can take care of us both, without losing your precious pride."

Laying like a dead body, on top of Axel, Leon gave no indication he even heard Cloud.

Sauntering naked, up to a blankly staring Leon, Cloud softly kissed slack lips. "I love you, Squall. Always have. Always will. You'll never get away from me. I know you love me. Axel's right. You'll love him too. Even now, you love him a little. I can tell. His scent won't work on people not attracted to him. Just keep inhaling, Mate. My enhancements process the scent instantaneously, so I can fight it. You don't have that capability. Lucky me."

Leon slightly moved.

With a swift breath in, Axel began to pet Leon more, hoping to bring him back from wherever he had drifted off to.

Leon ruminated for a good, long while. The SEED in him, whom Cloud called 'The Evil Bitch,' wrestled with the pros-and-cons.

Cloud couldn't watch them both forever.

The former SEED Commander would lay low, until the Lone Wolf let his guard down.

Leon would then get as far away as he could with Axel. He'd make sure his mate had the good life he deserved.

Far, far away from Cloud.

For some reason, Leon knew Axel's scent had nothing to do with the final decision. This fact comforted the Lion greatly and prepared him for the great trials to come.

Leon had never believed in love at first sight. Axel proved him wrong today. Like Cloud said, lucky him. "I discipline Axel. Only me. You understand, Husband? If you ever hurt Axel, again, we're gone. I don't care what you threaten."

Laughing out loud with joy, Axel kissed Leon over and over.

Leaning back, Cloud settled on the bed, gazing at his beautiful mates, old and new. "Sure thing, Squall. You have the last word in this house anyway. I just follow your lead."

With a weary nod, Leon settled down to sleep.

Humming with contentment, Axel held Leon's body warm and tight.

After placing a warm blanket over the both of them, Cloud sat back down on the wooden chair, next to the lit fireplace.

Unblinking Mako-blue eyes glowing in the dark, Cloud watched over his family for the rest of the night.


End file.
